Forum:2009-05-27 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for Ooo-kay. Is that the Castle personality that Agatha has been dealing with up to now, or the bit that's "insane" even by the standards of the Chapel personality? Nekokami 04:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Seemed very sane to me. Agatha has a very impressive Death-Ray and no one's been more impressed by it than the castle. Guess it didn't want to become a Swiss Castle. :: Hey, from the Chapel personality's point of view, "insane" could mean "pacifist." ;) Nekokami 01:37, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Knew this scene was likely to end in a pile on. Just didn't know the castle would be the pile driver. BOOM. Wonder if the castle has left enough of Silas for Agatha to use for spare parts as she fixes her swains. Rej Maddog 04:27, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ****SQUEEEEEEEEEL***** 'GO CASTLE! I think all the little dingbots running around have made enough repairs to get the castle to control that part! YAY CASTLE! that was fantastic. I like the castle--good good good castle (don't squish me). I also think that was the part that had already accepted Agatha as the heir. --Axi 04:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Huh. Call me pessimistic Axisor, but I don't know... Could also be "none of the above" :O --13tales 04:21, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I'll be honest - my first reaction was that Agatha has now run into the slightly less sane part of the castle, ie the one that will probably try to squish her and Gil next. It's just her reaction. "YOU!" seems a bit on the scared/not-so-pleased side. Still, I have been wondering about the foreshadowing on the Dingbots...not a bad theory that they are running around making repairs. (Here the pessimist in me was thinking that they'd tear the castle apart and make a crazy dingbot army). -- Hut 05:00, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::Now that I'm more calm and less 'screaming fan,' I have another theory to propose. Is it possible that it's chapel-castle-mind talking but that it squished Merlot out of self preservation? If Agatha made a castle size hole in Merlot (which she definitely could do with her little gun) that would be a REALLY big hole in the castle that already is " " with the damages she's already wrought. ::On a side note, I had initially thought the dingbots were going to cause trouble since in the upper right corner the sign says " " but if it gets the story ball rolling, I'm all for it --Axisor 13:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) The thing that puzzles me a little is the pre-emptive "No!" by Merlot. Did he see it coming, or was he screaming in response to Agatha's deathray threat? -- 13tales 04:23, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I read the two noes as as ''No, that can't be true, followed by ''NOOOO!!! It IS true! What have I DONE?!?''' -- Brassica 04:35, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::I took it as 2 ''"No--that can't be true"'s--Just one more emphatic than the other. Castle make good insanity crackers. --Axi 04:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : I think there's definite fear in Merlot's (last?) word. I think he must know that threatening to harm the Castle in "live" zones is a form of homicide. As far as which of the Castle personalities we're dealing with, that's less clear. --Cantabrian 14:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: But this wasn't a live zone. The Castle could listen in but couldn't otherwise do anything before right now. --Socks4615 15:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Not only wasn't it a Live Zone.... it was a zone they--the conspirators--thought the castle couldn't even hear in. --Axisor 15:52, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Its also possible that the Foligos have decided to move along with the story, the ding bots might have repaired the whole damn thing by now, I hope! The ding bots have had a day and a half to repair the castle, and that's just the ones from Dingbot Prime, who if we look back was building electronically rechargeable generation 2 units, with as fast as they reproduce and since they are fairly similar tech to the castle (hetrodyne tech) They might have an easier time of it, becoming a perminate fixture in the castle... Self repairing horrendous death machine, even more invincible. Admerwill I'm of the 'It's the insane bit speaking up' school of thought. -- Corgi 06:36, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Do I see Von Pinn riding that thing? Take a look at the inside top of the second O in BOOM. Humanish shape, fuzzed out, yes, but the colors look to be black and gold. And from Agatha's line of sight, that area is about what she'd be looking at when she says "you!". -- Brassica 12:06, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Nice theory, but the speech bubbles are different and I can't imagine Von Pinn saying "Oh dear." You may prove me wrong though :) -- 13tales 12:11, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Errr... I wasn't thinking that Von Pinn had said "Oh dear." I'm pretty sure that that is the castle speaking. And considering the relative mildness of the speech, it's likely the chapel-castle, because the insane bit of the castle would probably be a lot more forceful and would be more likely to stomp on Agatha, since she's the one threatening to do something that would cause it damage. -- Brassica 12:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : Well the walls are that color and the castle's pylon pile-driver is black. I don't see anything that looks like a vaguely humanoid shape...but we'll find out. --Socks4615 15:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: *nods* It could be an artifact of the BOOM being overlaid on the pile driver. *sigh* I guess I just really want Von Pinn to show up. Errr... Should I be frightened? -- Brassica 16:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I think we're all waiting on Von Pinn to show up. Eet vill be eeeenteresting, yes? --Socks4615 16:12, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, we all know that once she enters Der Kaztle, she'll remember her true nature and become the dutiful, respectful servant of her Mistress Agatha and will... no, wait, that's the non-canon GG/XXXenophile issue I was thinking aobut... nebbermind.... --Donovan Ravenhull 08:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::I zoomed in on the pylon and could not make out anything that i would call a "Humanish shape" (thought that doesn't mean there won't be a surprise). I did notice the nice detailing of blood on Gil's right hand though. Nicely done Cheyenne Wright --Axisor 16:14, 27 May 2009 (UTC) My curiosity is that Agatha has asked the castle to avoid killing. Will that mean Merlot is still among the living? Nanites I'm assuming we are dealing with the dingbot enhanced chapel controlled castle. If you remember the circus, you'll remember that Dingbot Prime is a fast worker. Rej Maddog 17:16, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : The castle did avoid killing, up until the point where the integrity of the castle was threatened (by Agatha's "castle sized hole" comment). That's a high level of restraint for a homicidal lunatic. Argadi 17:29, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : It's possible that that it's hollow inside - so it's just contained Merlot instead of killing him. This would keep Merlot from hurting its Mistress (or her boyfriend/intended consort/beau/stud, Gil) AND keep her from blowing more holes in it, when it's already in need of repair. 'Course, it's also possible that Agatha's ancestors were more interested in squishing (or, really, in this case, pounding flat) than in containing... --Socks4615 17:33, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: Somehow I find it hard to believe that a loyal part of the castle would just sit by idly while Agatha was in mortal danger from a lunatic in a friggin´ war clank with friggin´ miniguns. Sure, it has a nasty sense of humor, but it also undescribeably desperately wants a new Heterodyne... one who is much more alive and able to rule than Agatha will be once she catches a few hundred of those bullets. - 19:42, 27 May 2009 (UTC) ::: Well if der Kestle is Just Now able to actually do something about what's going on though, then that'd explain it. Before it could only observe; now (possibly because of the dingbots), it can Act. So it did! Even if this were a fragmented piece of Kestle Consciousness, why take action now and not sooner? (Okay, okay, the Hole threat, but Merlot was doing quite a bit of damage - and Agatha on one of Pinky's Goons as soon as she entered.) So one way or another, der Kestle can suddenly act in this area when it couldn't before. I tend to think it's a loyal part since it's only squashing (or containing) Merlot, but...well, I suppose we'll see...--Socks4615 08:06, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :: A hollow column would explain all those interesting glyphs, too. Nekokami 20:25, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'm beginning to worry about the of autonomous, nanites that Agatha has released into the world in general and into the Castle in particular. They have been all that and the Castle them. It seems to me that Agatha is headed for a multiple-fragmented-AIs-working-at-cross-purposes problem of her own. --DryBrook 14:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to repeat my statement from above down here: ::On a side note, I had initially thought the dingbots were going to cause trouble since in the upper right corner the sign says " " but if it gets the story ball rolling, I'm all for it --Axisor 13:39, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :since it seems more relevant to this particular section. I think it kinda goes w/ the "not so bright" points DryBrook made earlier (though at the time I thought that the dingbot was just following directions in those examples)--Axi 15:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC)